


Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [18]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Bottom John, Lazy Mornings, M/M, McLennon, Morning Sex, Smut, Top Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul spend the morning in bed together.





	Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex

Paul woke up by something tickling his inner thigh. The feeling was strange, but good and very familiar. Slowly he opened his eyes and he wasn’t surprised when he found John Lennon laying naked half on top of him and caressing his thighs. Paul smiled at the sight and moved his hand, which still felt heavy from the sleep, into John’s auburn, silky hair and started playing with it. John looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Morning, luv," Paul greeted him with a little yawn. John smiled broadly and his eyes softened at the sight of his younger boyfriend, who was obviously still drowsy and half asleep.

"Morning," he answered and leaned upwards to kiss Paul’s lips sweetly. Paul’s eyes fell close and he moaned against John’s lips.

"How did you sleep?' John asked him as he moved away. Paul shrugged and wiggled a little, trying to bury his body deeper into the matrass.

"Hmm…" he hummed, "Fine. Totally fine." John smiled at that and kissed him again before sliding down and kissing down Paul’s chest to the man’s morning wood.

"I can see that…" he muttered as he let his hand move away from the man’s thigh and let it rub Paul’s cock sweetly and calmly. Paul moaned and closed his eyes.

"I love it when you do this," he told John. John grinned against Paul’s bellybutton and licked into it before moving even further down, slowly reaching his goal.

"I could wake up like this any day," Paul continued.

But John didn’t seem to listen. He kissed the skin around Paul’s cock and balls and continued to stroke him with his hand until Paul’s hardened cock laid heavy in his hand. Only he decided Paul had waited long enough and he gave the underline of Paul’s erection a rather long, wet lick, making Paul groan with want. The younger man’s hand fell slack from John’s hair and John slowly took Paul into his mouth completely before sucking him lazily. Moving his head up and down for a bit, before resting it against Paul’s hipbone and merely sucking on it. Paul continued to stroke John’s hair affectionately, pushing it back and watching is it fell back into that cute little messed up mob top. John hummed around Paul’s cock at the feeling and looked up at the younger man, locking their eyes together. Paul shuddered at the sight and tightened his grip of John’s hair without even noticing.

"Hmm… I’m gonna ride you…" John spoke as he pulled off of Paul’s cock and wiped some spit off his cheek and chin with the back of his hand. Paul groaned at that and thrusted his hips up in acknowledgement. John chuckled and moved up Paul’s body to kiss him as he reached into one of the bedside drawers for some lube, which he applied generously onto Paul’s proud erection as he continued to kiss Paul all the while. Paul cupped John’s head in his hands and groaned when John’s hand coated is already wet dick. He loved days like this. Waking up and spending a lazy day in bed, cuddling, kissing and having sex. Paul loved how neither of them was yet awake enough to know completely what they were doing and how. He giggled as he felt John accidently spill some lube on his tummy and just rubbed it in without thinking.     

The older man swung a leg over Paul’s hips and positioned himself right above Paul’s erect dick. He lubed himself up and let himself relax completely before leaning down, capturing Paul’s mouth with his own and finding the tongue with his own as well, and slowly lowering himself down Paul’s cock. He groaned into Paul’s open mouth as he felt himself being stretched, but John focused on the kiss rather than the penetrating cock in his arse, hoping he could forget about the pain and get used to the feeling of both pleasure and delicious pain that Paul’s erection was giving him. Paul groaned and took a hold of John’s hips with both hands and helped him move as he continued to kiss him passionately. He wanted to thrust up into that welcome heath that was surrounding him, but he refrained, having been in that spot before and knowing how much it would hurt if he’d thrust into the other man right now. John would not appreciate it and maybe even kick him out of bed. Now that was something that sounded like the world would end to Paul’s ear at that moment so he just kept strong and slowly guided John onto him. He gasped in relieve when John was finally carefully seated on him.

The feeling of John’s hotness around him like that was almost unbearable and he had never been happier when he heard John tell him to start moving already. The younger man quickly nodded and began to thrust him hips up and down  in the same slow and lazy rhythm and John’s bounces, but he didn’t mind. Sleep was still too much into him to give it all his might. This was actually already quite tiring and he didn’t have to do much. He groaned and moved a hand to John’s arse to spread the cheeks slightly wider and getting better access as John kissed him and rode him slowly, taking all the time he had and moaning with every move of Paul’s, however little it was. The feeling was amazing. Paul moaned John’s name as John merely started moving his hips up and down, and his rubbing his cock against Paul’s stomach, hoping that would be all he needed for him to come.

"You feel so good…" Paul moaned as their heated kiss broke. The man bit his lips and continued trusting up to meet John’s bounces as John himself buried his face in the crook of Paul’s neck and started to nibble at the salty skin.

"Hm… I love you… shit…" Paul added and kissed John’s hair before John started moving quicker and quicker until John felt his balls tighten and his orgasm approach. Paul surely must have noticed before for he moved a hand to the man’s crotch and started to fumble the man’s cock and balls, dragging him closer and closer to the moment where he’d cry out and spill his seed between them. He stroked John’s cock at the same speed as his thrust and squeezed him every once in a while until John sat up and threw his head back with a silent cry and came. Paul quickly followed and cried out as well. His sudden orgasm had surprised him and took longer than expected, not having noticed just how hard he had been. John let himself fall forward onto the bed and into Paul’s warm arms, which Paul wrapped around him so he could hold him closely against him. John snuggled into Paul’s warm body and soon fell fast as sleep again.

After a while Paul groaned with uneasiness as he was soft, but still buried within John, who was now snoring like a little baby on his chest. He pulled out and laid down next to his lover properly before getting his first bite mark in about six months. He thought about it, but soon his eyes just fell close and he started dreaming. About him an John, snuggling on a lazy morning. How appropriate. 


End file.
